folditfandomcom-20200222-history
A Team Anthropic Dreams Technique
First, a short history lesson..... In the Spring of 2011, wudoo was #1 global rank - he had a habit of jumping into a new puzzle - shooting to #1 and staying at the top. Many folders tried to figure out how he was doing that kind of speed folding.... At that point in time, with the software we had, the highest ranking final solutions were never the ones that went to the top immediately, because a folder was usually doing the necessary handwork first, which kept the score low until they started scripts. But somehow, wudoo managed it. So one day I had a really bizarre idea... I tried it out, and it seemed to give a speed boost. My reasoning originated with how many folders used very low CI in early game for QTTN puzzles for banding, because it made the protein extremely flexible. So why not do the work in early game on a "normal" puzzle in a very flexible state? So here is the simple technique - do much or all of the early game exclusively in low CI. Because AD has so many in the group, we were all able to test/contribute to developing the idea. And we found that it didn't always work on all types of puzzles and it didn't always work for certain people's styles, but it did work well for most puzzles and most people. We collectively figured that when we had the bugs worked out we would share with all folders. Then wiggle/handbuilding went bad… And the technique became useless, and stayed that way for many months (as did handbuilding, of course). It's really been pretty recent - the end of May 2012 - that using low CI in early game (and handwork) is "working" again. We are sure that many other folders have "discovered" this technique, or use it occasionally without realizing that it can be used for the whole early game - but we want to get this out in public so that it can be expanded on. The technique is very simple - when you start a puzzle, set your Behavior slider to .2 (this may not be optimal, but seems to be from our experience). Don't do any shake/wiggle before setting the slider. Next - do what you normally do at that CI. Where this shines is how fast it makes tweaking and handbuilding. If you are tweaking, you do not need to "fuse" the tweak out - just shake/wiggle at that CI. If you are handbuilding, just let the build go out for a while, then backtrack and pick the highest point, shake and wiggle - 90% of the time, you've reached the max that the software will give. If you are handbuilding to your eye/intuition, again, just shake/wiggle, no fusing necessary when working at this CI. We have found that early game scripts can be used in this way by modding/adapting the CI. For script usage, optimal may be a slightly higher CI, .3 - .5 (and fusing under this range can work). Some of raven's scripts are already in public that have a CI slider (GAB BiS for example). We have found that there are some puzzle types where this technique is of limited or no usefulness. They include the "Revisited" puzzles, and the CASP refinement puzzles. It seems that anything that is presented as optimized or stiff is not a good candidate for this. But we've used it for all other types of puzzles - including mutable - with varying success. This technique is not used by all members of our team, some prefer to work exclusively in normal CI (1.0) with fusings - so it may not work well with all folders personal styles. We hope that many folders will find this useful, however, and that many will expand upon it. We very much hope that any scripts written using this technique be published in global. We also hope that this "new" way of doing things will spark the imaginations of everyone, and that someone else will come up with something that is probably right under our noses (as this was) but will help all folders contribute more! And a postscript… As it turns out - this wasn't at all what wudoo had been doing. He explained in global a while back, and this had nothing to do with his method! ---- auntdeen, Anthropic Dreams 8-19-2012 Category:Strategy